The Second
by Real.Smile
Summary: Naming the future Longbottom is easier than they thought. Luna/Neville. Entry to Selenehekate's Birth of a Name Challenge.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is my response to Selenehekate's Birth of a Name Challenge. I had fun writing this, because I've grown to love Neville and Luna, and this is my first Neville/Luna story. So yeah, reveiw and stuff, let me know what you think.

**DISCLAIMER:** Still down own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Neville Longbottom rolled over in his bed and reached his arm out to touch the woman that was sleeping beside him. However, his arm didn't touch a body, but fell on the bed with a soft thud. Neville opened his dark brown eyes and glared at the space beside him and sighed. He sat up and attempted to look about the room that was dark, save for the moonlight that was coming through the window. Neville squinted into the dark and exhaled, blowing his to long hair from his eyes.<p>

"Luna," he called seeing her yellow blond hair in the moonlight. "You know, when you read you're supposed to have a light on," he scolded as if she were a child. He flicked his wand and the light on the bedside table came on.

Luna squinted her steel-colored grey eyes as they adjusted to the blinding, new light and looked up at Neville, who was smiling goofily at after he'd taken in what she was wearing. The blond was wearing a pair of pajama pants, a tee shirt, and a pair of Neville's argyle socks. She'd always liked the argyle pattern; often times he would find her waltzing about the house in one of his many argyle sweaters. However, since she'd gotten pregnant, she had taken to wearing his socks, so not to stretch out his clothes.

"Luna, what are you doing?" he asked getting out of bed and walking to the chair that his wife was occupying. "It's two in the morning."

"Well," she started in her usual distant and dreaming voice, "I thought I saw moon frogs, so I came to see them, up close. Well, as close as one can be without being on the moon." Luna turned her eyes up to him and held the book in her hand up to him. "Then I saw this book, and I thought that I'd look at it until the moon frogs got closer."

Neville reached over and took the book from her dainty hands and read the spine: _One Million Baby Names. _Neville dropped the book back into her hands and glared at it. "Luna, it's two in the morning. Come to bed and we'll talk about it tomorrow." He hesitated, "Well, later today, I guess."

Naming this child was more work than it was worth sometimes. Neville often walked away from his conversations about names with Luna with a throbbing headache, that even her cute, unconventional ways couldn't cure.

"I've figure it out Neville," Luna announced. "You're an 'N' and I'm and 'L'. We can go with 'M', it's in between both of our names."

"Okay, Luna, but there are at least two hundred baby names that start with 'M' in the book," Neville said as he sunk down on to the arm of the chair. Luna leaned her head against him and sighed. "What are you thinking?" he asked as his fingers tangled in her blond hair.

"Melford?" Luna posed.

Neville shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips, "Luna, love, no offense, but that's a god awful name."

"We can always go back to Neville Junior," she told him her grey eyes gleaming.

Neville blushed and looked down at her. "That's a no, as well," he said. "What's next?"

"Madison?"

"That's a girl name, Luna. He's already suffering the Longbottom last name, why make him confused on his gender?"

Luna pinched his arm gently, "Mackenzie's out then." Neville nodded in agreement. "What about Melville?" Luna suggested in a joking manner. When Neville didn't comment on her name, she looked up at him and saw that he was smiling and looking off at the moon. "Is that a yes?" she prodded.

"No, Luna," Neville said softly.

Luna closed her book and shifted her body so that she had a better view of Neville. "What are you thinking?" she asked him.

Neville looked away from the moon and down to the warm grey eyes of Luna Longbottom. The brunette leaned over and kissed her lips swiftly, "Nothing, love. What about Max?" he suggested.

"It's you parents, isn't?" Luna asked. Neville only got that faraway look in his eyes when he was thinking about something saddening. "Today is the anniversary of your father's passing," she continued. Soon after the War, Luna and Neville had been lounging in a field of yellow daises, just talking. Someone, probably Luna's fault, they got on the issue of parents. It was then that Neville had told her that his parents were in St. Mungo's, because they'd been tortured by the dead Bellatrix Lestrange. It was then that she demanded that he take her to see them. Which he did. His father passed on about two years ago. Neville looked away and nodded.

"Frank," Luna said out of the blue.

"What about him?" Neville asked to busy wallowing in memories to understand what she was talking about.

"Frank Longbottom the second," she said again.

Neville was silent for a moment, as he looked at Luna. She was perfect, in every way. She was giving and kind. Her quirkiness was wonderful. She wasn't afraid to be herself. She knew that she was all these things, but never had he expected that she would give her first born son his father's name.

"Neville," she said quietly. "Is that okay?"

He nodded for he was unable to speak at the moment. "Luna," he said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "Luna, that's perfect."

Neville stood and offered Luna his hand. She took it and he pulled her out of the lush arm chair she'd been occupying. Luna leaned against Neville, and he kissed her hair, then her nose, then her lips. When he pulled away, he lay his hand in her pregnant belly and smiled. "Frank Longbottom the second," he said, echoing the earlier words of his wife. He kissed her again. "It's perfect," he said. He kissed her again. "You're perfect," he continued.

Luna laughed, and he kissed her again. "Well, thank you, Neville, and this perfect wife is now perfectly tired. So she's going to waddle to bed." The blond pulled out of his arms and waddled towards the bed. Neville followed slowly with a smile on his lips. "Good night, Neville," Luna said as she lay on her side and glanced at him with her grey eyes.

Neville turned off the light and kissed her again, "Good night, Luna."

As soon as he slipped into bed, Luna had her head on his chest, and before he could say anything, she was asleep. "Frank Longbottom the second," Neville whispered as her kissed the top of his brilliant wife's head.


End file.
